This invention relates to a brake shoe arrangement having a pad-wear warning contact and a method of manufacturing a brake shoe.
A brake shoe arrangement of this type is disclosed in German patent document DE 31 39 942.8. In this conventional arrangement, the recess in the anchor plate is radially open to the outside and only a winding section of the brake shoe spring bridges the open zone. In that arrangement, it is not possible for a plug-in pad-wear warning contact to be secured in an operationally safe and satisfactory manner.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to improve a brake shoe arrangement of the type described wherein a plug-in pad-wear warning contact can be safely secured to the anchoring plate.